Episode 11 Remix
by middaymoon92
Summary: Oneshot, Kyouya X Tamaki. My version of what should have happened in episode 11. R&R! Hope you enjoy


Episode 11 Remix

A oneshot, my version of what should of happened in episode 11 of the anime, second season. Oh, and I should probably get the disclaimer out of the way. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! ^_^

Kyouya suddenly stood, knocking the table over, spilling tea and breaking cups. "Shut up Tamaki!" Tamaki found himself on his back, looking up into a Kyouya he hadn't yet seen. Of course they hadn't known each other very long, but this Kyouya was scary. Kyouya was straddling him glaring down at the blond. He found that he could do nothing but obey the order. "How can you possibly give up on being your family's successor so easily?" Kyouya was gripping the front of Tamaki's shirt so tightly his knuckles had turned white. "You have no idea what it's like for me, you actually have a chance and all you have to do is try! Take advantage of your fortunate circumstances. Don't you realize the position that you've been blessed with? I can't believe you. Damn it! Who the hell are you?"

Tamaki was shaken but then, so was Kyouya. How could someone as stupid and naïve as this boy see right through him? All this time, all these years he'd had a mask on and he was so sure that no one had been able to see through it. But this… _child_, this… this… dumbass had been able to see through him in a matter of weeks. Who the hell did he think he was?

This boy had been given everything Kyouya had ever wanted. Kyouya spent his whole live trying to earn his father's approval but as the third son he'd never been able to. No matter who his "friends" were or what kinds of grades he'd gotten his father still pushed him to try harder! And this boy, this bastard, had been given the chance he himself had craved his whole life. Without having to hardly lift a finger Tamaki was going to gain everything his father had. Simply because his father had had no other heirs to claim his fortune. Tamaki wouldn't have to fight for this chance.

Frustration clawed through the dark headed teen. "You have no idea what it's like to have to fight for everything. No matter what I do I can't live up to my father's expectations. I have to beat both my brothers in everything I do. You have it so easy."

"Do I?" Those two little words gave Kyouya pause. "I have to please my grandmother before I can even think about pleasing my father. I have to gain her approval. I'm my father's bastard. Do you know what I have to endure with that title? I have to pay for my father's indiscretions. He doesn't. Everyone thinks he's being charitable to his half breed son. Everyone thinks I should bend down and thank him for claiming me." Tamaki shut his eyes for a moment before looking back at a shocked Kyouya. "It's true you have it hard, living up to brothers who seem so perfect. But my life isn't as easy as you try and make it out to be. And because I have to watch my every move I've had to hold back."

Kyouya had understood everything up until the last sentence. "What do you mean?"

"For weeks I've wanted to do this. Just, don't hate me. You really are my best friend." Then suddenly Tamaki placed a hand over each of Kyouya's and leaned forward until their lips touched. Kyouya was so shocked he couldn't move.

When Tamaki felt no resistance he pressed further, moving his lips back and forth over Kyouya's slightly open mouth. Slowly Tamaki's tongue slid into Kyouya's mouth asking for permission. To both their surprise, Kyouya granted it. Tamaki closed his eyes and leaned further into the kiss, shocked when Kyouya began to respond. Then suddenly Kyouya had Tamaki pressed into the plush carpet and was devouring his mouth.

"If I can't make my father happy, then at least I can make myself happy," These were Kyouya's whispered words before his mouth crushed Tamaki's once more. Tamaki's hands moved away from Kyouya's and up his arms to press into his shoulders. Kyouya's gripped lessened and he too began to explore the other's body. Soon Kyouya was lying down between Tamaki's open legs.

The kiss spun out leaving both boys breathless. Tamaki opened his eyes to look at Kyouya but was hindered by the glasses. Slowly he reached up to slide the glasses off. "Do you know how beautiful your eyes are? Ordinarily I'm not crazy about brown eyes. But there is such knowledge and passion in them, I can't help but be drawn in." Moved, Kyouya bent his head forward and kissed him again, this time slowly and deeply.

Soon though kissing wasn't enough, both boys wanted more. Craved it. Kyouya slid his hands from Tamaki's shoulders to his chest, drawing down the zipper of the hooded vest. Grabbing the ends of Tamaki's shirt he slid up both garments. Kyouya took a moment to gaze down at the pale perfection. Leaning forward he placed his mouth on a rose pink nipple and began to suck. "Ah!" Tamaki cried out.

Kyouya grinned and moved to the next, letting his fingers play with the first. When both nipples were moist and erect Kyouya examined his handy work. He slid his mouth from Tamaki's chest to his neck where he bit and licked his way to one of Tamaki's ears where he tugged on a lobe bringing another groan from the other teen.

Tamaki, not wanting to be the only other one half naked grabbed the ends of Kyouya's shirts and pulled them off smiling at the smooth sculpted body. Then they were kissing again letting their hands roam where they may. Tamaki's hands slid down to Kyouya's jeans and undid the button and pulling down the zipper. Before he could slide his hand in Kyouya caught his wrists and pulled them bother over his head. "Not too fast. I'm already on the edge." With that, Kyouya held Tamaki's wrists with one hand while he undid Tamaki's jeans with the other. Finally the hindering garment was undone and Kyouya was free to explore under the thick material. He raised his brows when he grabbed Tamaki's member. "No underwear?"

Tamaki's smile was tight. "I don't like cloths. They hinder movement. I like to wear as little as possible."

"Well then let's get you out of these."

Kyouya released Tamaki's wrists long enough to remove the remaining garments before capturing them again, then he placed his hand on Tamaki's erection once more. Slowly he began to pump the younger teen. Tamaki's hips bucked into Kyouya's hand. But soon his hand wasn't enough. "Everything. I want… everything. Please."

Kyouya smiled tightly. "Alright." Kyouya shed the rest of his clothing and stuck three fingers in his mouth moistening them. Inserting one he began opening Tamaki's hole. "Have you ever done this before?"

Tamaki shook his head. "You're my first."

Kyouya nodded. "Your mine too."

For whatever reason this pleased both of them more than they could ever express. Kyouya slid another finger into Tamaki, then a third preparing him for his thick member. When Kyouya couldn't take it anymore he pulled his hand away and used one hand to position himself at Tamaki's opening. "This is going to hurt."

"I can take it." Kyouya nodded, then without warning shoved his way into Tamaki. Tamaki cried out at the pain. ". It's alright. I'll wait." Tamaki wanted to tell him that he didn't have to but damn it hurt so much.

Kyouya was amazed at the feeling. Tamaki's ass was squeezing him so tightly he wanted to cum in that moment. But he couldn't bring himself to have all the pleasure and Tamaki have all the pain. After another moment, he began to move. Tamaki held on tightly to Kyouya pressing his face into the brunet's neck. Slowly the pain began to fade and then there was pleasure. Tamaki had never felt so full.

Kyouya's thrusts got faster and harder. Tamaki began to whimper. "D-does it… still… h-hurt?"

"No. Good. So good. More." Kyouya granted his wish. With the next thrust Tamaki cried out and raised his hips to meet Kyouya's thrusting pelvis.

"R-raise y-your legs, Tamaki."

Tamaki did as he was told giving Kyouya more access. In a few more thrusts both boys cried out their release and Kyouya collapsed on top of Tamaki. After several long minutes Tamaki asked, "What did you mean when you said if you couldn't make your father happy you could make yourself happy?"

"I've wanted to do this since the first time you said my first name. There is just… something about you." Tamaki smiled satisfied.

Kyouya stood on the other side of the room, totally forgetting that Haruhi was even there. He stared at his best friend and lover who was entertaining the guests under the kotatsu. He was still and idiot, but he was Kyouya's idiot. And together there was nothing the two of them couldn't do. Kyouya thought of the kotatsu at home and what the two of them had done once Kyouya had finally gotten around to buying one.

In that instant Tamaki looked up. Smiling he blushed and Kyouya knew Tamaki remembered it too. And he knew what they'd do again when they went to his house that evening.


End file.
